El primer clímax de Sakura
by Delarosa
Summary: Syaoran había decidido no prestar atención hasta que su madre pronuncio la palabra "orgasmo".


Mientras sus dedos se movían entre las piernas de Sakura, Syaoran hacia un gran esfuerzo por concentrarse en su objetivo y no dejarse llevar por la pasión que ardía también en él. Todo se había preparado, los utensilios ceremoniales en su lugar, y la habitación estaba dispuesta y segura para lo que habría de pasar.

 _¡Syaoran- Kun!_

Era su noche de bodas, pero por más que hubiese esperado este momento no podía desenfocarse y perder el control, su madre le había advertido muy bien.

 _¡Debe ser pronto Xiaolang! ¡Sakura no será siempre una chica tan inocente como ahora, su cuerpo despertará a la pasión y la curiosidad ganará! Entonces tendrás que lidiar con diferentes seres y personas que estarán tras ella. Recuerda que grandes poderes atraen todo tipo de energías._

Al principio no entendía la insistencia de su madre por casarlos, pensó que se trataba de conseguir que Sakura se uniera al Clan Li lo antes posible, o tal vez una forma de hacer que Syaoran volviera a Hong Kong, así que había decidido no prestar atención hasta que su madre pronuncio la palabra "orgasmo".

 _¿Qué…qué tiene que ver?_

 _Xiaolang, el primer orgasmo de Sakura es muy importante._

Syaoran quería esconder el rostro de la presencia de su madre, ¿Por qué habría ido a hablar con ella?, ¿Es que cree que no seré suficiente hombre para Sakura?

 _No siempre se puede separar lo físico de lo mágico, Xiaolang, y menos cuando hablamos de un mago poderoso. Sakura liberará energía que, si es contenida, puede ser usada para muchas cosas en el futuro, si no es contenida entonces se esparcirá sin control y lo peor de todo, llamará la atención de aquellos que poseen magia._

Su madre no tenía que explicarle más a Syaoran, él mismo había experimentado esto la primera vez que se besaron.

 **Luchaban contra un ente destructivo que había sido desatado por la renovación del parque pingüino en Tomoeda, cuando por fin habían logrado vencer, el alivio de Sakura fue tan grande que se lanzó a sus brazos y le beso, Syaoran gustoso recibió su beso mientras su mundo daba vueltas y sintió una alegría inmensa. Cuando por fin se separaron se dio cuenta de dos cosas: uno, que Sakura era más hermosa si estaba en sus brazos y sonrojada, y dos, que no fue solo su mundo el que dio vueltas, sino que todos se habían percatado de la magia del beso, aun Daidouji quien no poseía magia lo había captado con su cámara. Mientras repasaban la escena en casa de Sakura (con Sakura y Syaoran rojos de la vergüenza) Yue había comentado que había que prepararse para las consecuencias de esto. Syaoran entendió días después de lo que estaba hablando el guardián, había desaparecido una epidemia de influenza que había en la ciudad por entonces, muchos de los niños del hospital se sentían mejor, no se habían visto frutos más grandes que los de la cosecha de ese año y, desde luego, muchos espíritus aparecieron alrededor de ellos durante las siguientes semanas.**

Syaoran entonces le dio paso a la preocupación, ¿Qué debía hacer?, él por su parte había experimentado en soledad el placer físico pensando en que algún día tendría a Sakura desnuda en sus brazos, pero a pesar de tener la misma edad podría casi jurar que Sakura se encontraba en una situación totalmente diferente, debería esperar a que ella lo necesitara tanto como él.

 _No puedes dejarlo al azar Xiaolang. Debes de controlarlo, traerla aquí a Hong Kong y hacerlo en la seguridad de la mansión Li._

Su madre tenía razón, no había un lugar más seguro para el que la mansión Li que durante siglos había sido resguardada por encantamientos y magia del Clan. Sin embargo él no quería presionar a Sakura con este asunto.

 _Pero… solo tiene 16 años, esperaré hasta que cumplamos los 18._

 _Esperarás tus 18, no los de ella._

Con esas palabras su madre había dado por terminada la conversación, y Syaoran había entendido que estaba destinado a ser así.

Ahora, tras un día de celebraciones de una gran y tradicional boda china, se encontraba desnudo sobre su esposa quien no dejaba de gemir, y besarlo, y acariciarlo, y decir su nombre…

 _¡Syaoran-kun! ¡Ah!_

No podía perder el control (aun). Antes de unirse con Sakura debía prepararla, por eso reemplazó con su boca los dedos que entraban en su chica.

 _¿Syao…que? ¡SYAORAN!_

 _Déjame mi amor._

Siguió de esa forma, dando gracias de que Sakura se mostrara receptiva en ese momento, dado que entre ellos solo habían pasado besos y abrazos llenos de ternura.

 _Tal vez ella me deseaba todo este tiempo_ (pensó el chico), _tal vez_ _mi madre tenía razón,_ _ARG!, ¡no quiero pensar en mi madre en este momento!_ , pero no podía evitarlo, las palabras de su madre estaban en su mente a cada paso, recordándole lo que debía de hacer en cada momento.

Cuando sintió que Sakura estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, se detuvo y se posicionó entre sus piernas.

 _¡Syaoran-kun!_ , gimió Sakura con sus enormes ojos esmeralda.

 _Te amo Sakura, yo cuidare de ti, lo juro… No tengas miedo._

 _No tengo miedo,_ susurro Sakura, _confío en ti._

Comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de la chica, mientras clava la vista en sus hermosos ojos.

 _¡Ah… Syaoran-kun_!

La penetró de repente aprovechando que estaba relajada, adentrándose a un mundo desconocido, apenas pudo sentir la tensión del cuerpo de la joven, sus uñas clavadas en la espalda y sus piernas apretadas alrededor de él; sus sentidos estaban al rojo vivo, nunca se imaginó el placer que sentiría al poseer a Sakura

 _Respira Syaoran, recuerda tu objetivo_ , se dijo a si mismo mientras trataba de enfocarse otra vez, entonces se dio cuenta que Sakura le acariciaba la espalda y se relajaba debajo de él. Alzo la cabeza y comenzó a besarla hasta que Sakura relajó los muslos y empezó a mover lentamente su cuerpo buscando una mejor posición. Despegándose un poco del cuerpo de su amante, Syaoran comenzó a embestirla despacio, buscando que ella estuviera otra vez al borde del orgasmo.

¡Syaoran… ah... amor…umm!

¡Si….umm… si, mi amor, estoy aquí…. contigo!

Bajo la cabeza chupando los tiernos senos de la chica e inmediatamente sintió el efecto de esto alrededor de su miembro.

 _¡Por todos los cielos!_ Iba a perder la cabeza por el placer, pero solo de pensar en qué podría ocurrir si una persona con malas intenciones estuviera detrás de la magia de Sakura lo hizo enfocarse nuevamente.

En el momento que se dio cuenta que Sakura comenzaba a brillar (literalmente) supo que había llegado la hora. Rodeándole las caderas con un brazo comenzó a embestirla más profundamente.

 _¡Ah… Sya...Syaor…..umm… aahhh!_

Inicio las oraciones que su madre le había enseñado en los últimos meses, susurrándolas al oído de Sakura y vio el resultado cuando el símbolo dorado de su estrella se hizo presente debajo de ellos. Siguió las oraciones y otro símbolo, el del Rashinban, apareció con su luz verde sobre ellos.

Sakura gemía debajo de él, perdida en el placer de su cuerpo.

 _Syaoran…..ah... por favor… necesito… por favor._

El también necesitaba culminar, así que sin más susurro al oído de su mujer las palabras para cerrar el acto.

 _¡Sakura… LIBERATE!_

Al instante los símbolos de hicieron uno y la magia se desató. Sakura se elevó en su clímax, temblando, tensándose y envolviendo a su esposo con sus brazos y piernas, mientras Syaoran daba las últimas embestidas ya sin ningún control sobre su cuerpo y dejándose ir también, sintiendo como su mundo temblaba y se llenaba de luz, y calor, y de Sakura.

Cuando pudo abrir otra vez los ojos fue como si nada hubiese pasado, la luz tenue de las lámparas eran las únicas iluminando la estancia y la brisa entraba suavemente por las ventanas. Se levantó sobre sus hombros y observó con su mirada dorada los ojos verdes de su amor quien le sonreía con la carita roja y el cuerpo lleno de placer, entonces supo que TODO ESTARÍA BIEN y la besó tiernamente.

 _No quiero dormirme_ , susurró Sakura con ojos cansados, _quiero que esta noche dure para siempre._

 _Esta ha sido solo la primera noche, después de esta todas serán nuestras_ , dijo Syaoran besando su frente y cayendo a un lado de ella. Se preguntó si Sakura tendría idea de lo que había pasado a nivel mágico esa noche, aunque se sentía mal de ocultarle la verdad no pensaba decirle (a menos por ahora) ya que podría pensar que era la única razón por la que se había casado con ella.

 _Descansa mi amor, mañana saldremos de viaje por nuestra luna de miel._

La risita de Sakura fue lo último que escucho Syaoran antes de quedar también dormido, ajeno al mundo fuera de esa habitación donde Yelan Li suspiraba aliviada sabiendo que había ganado esta batalla y a sus hijos les esperaba un futuro de amor juntos. Por la mañana se irían de viaje, sin preocuparse de que alguien se interesara en su amor físico (al menos en un plano mágico). Luego iría ella misma (y tal vez Wei) a recoger los utensilios donde la magia de Sakura estaba guardada hasta su uso.

Mientras se iba a sus habitaciones tuvo una visión repentina que le paro en seco por un momento, al parecer la tranquilidad es una de esas cosas destinadas a ser efímeras, ya que pronto habría otro ser mágico en la familia Li. _Parece ser que los anticonceptivos no vienen a prueba de magia_ , pensó Yelan-sama mientras sonreía.


End file.
